Kontrast
by Livka
Summary: Jak Ryujiego widzi Ann, a jak Yusuke. Luźny fanfick, choć mało humorystyczny


Ann patrzyła Akirze prosto w oczy. Jej twarz znajdowała się ledwie parędziesiąt centymetrów od jego. A i tak za daleko. Nie słyszała, co chłopak do niej mówił. Zerknęła ukradkiem na resztę klasy, w której każdy żywo rozmawiał i śmiał się. Ech, dlaczego zawsze, gdy nauczyciele wychodzili z klasy, wszyscy dostawali małpiego rozumu?

Akira, najwyraźniej mając ten sam problem z komunikacją, co przyjaciółka, nachylił się ponad ławką, aby być jeszcze bliżej niej. Dziewczyna, aby jeszcze bardziej wesprzeć komunikację między nimi, odsunęła krzesło od ławki, przybliżając się do chłopaka, który siedział za nią.

\- Rozmawiałeś z nim? – zapytała blondynka, wprost do ucha chłopaka.

\- Z Yusuke? – upewnił się. – Tak, rozmawiałem.

\- I co?

Brunet westchnął ciężko.

\- Nic. Roześmiał się tylko i machnął ręką. Według niego nic złego się nie dzieje.

Ann pokręciła głową. Chłopak kłamał. To było oczywiste. Ryuji i Yusuke nigdy nie przepadali za sobą, ale ostatnio spięcia między nimi stały się aż nadto widoczne.

\- Martwię się o nich – ciągnęła Ann. – To moi przyjaciele. Lubię ich i nie chcę, żeby się kłócili. To znaczy… Od początku było widać, że nie ma między nimi chemii, więc nie dziwi mnie fakt, że się nie dogadują… - dziewczyna urwała, widząc zdziwiony wyraz twarzy przyjaciela. – Nie, nie o taką chemię mi chodzi. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Bardzo różnią się od siebie, przez co nie mają wspólnych tematów, więc nic dziwnego w tym, że nie ma między nimi porozumienia. Jednak liczyłam na to, że będą się chociaż tolerować… Ale gdy patrzę na Ryujiego… Na jego niechęć do Yusuke… Martwię się o nich – westchnęła.

\- Tak, ja też – mruknął Akira, będąc pogrążony w swoich rozmyślaniach na temat relacji jego przyjaciół.

Brunet po chwili spojrzał na dziewczynę, która wyglądała na bardzo zmartwioną takim obrotem spraw. Chłopak zaczął nerwowo bębnić palcami w ławkę. Zapytać czy nie? Wypada czy nie wypada? No cóż, co mu szkodzi? W najgorszym wypadku przyjaciółka nie będzie chciała z nim o tym rozmawiać.

\- Ann… - zaczął niepewnie. – Lubisz Ryujiego i Yusuke, prawda?

\- Tak, to w końcu moi przyjaciele – powiedziała dziewczyna.

\- Ale czy lubisz ich tak samo? – próbował skierować rozmowę na odpowiednie tory.

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem.

\- Do czego dążysz? – zapytała podejrzliwie.

\- Ty i Ryuji…

Chłopak nawet nie musiał kończyć. Rumieńce, które wdarły się na twarz dziewczyny, świadczyły o tym, iż rozumie, o co chce zapytać.

\- To… to nic pewnego – odpowiedziała nieśmiało.

\- Słyszałem, że zaprosił cię na kawę- próbował pociągnąć ją za język.

\- Tak. – Dziewczyna wyciągnęła z piórnika Akiry ołówek, którym zaczęła się bawić, aby zająć czymś ręce i ukryć swoje zdenerwowanie. – Znamy się od podstawówki – ciągnęła. – Powiedział, że chciał się po prostu spotkać i powspominać stare czasy. Ale ja czuję, że nie tylko o to mu chodziło. Widzę, że zmierza do czegoś więcej.

\- A ty? – dopytywał Akira. – Zrozum, jesteście moimi przyjaciółmi i nie chciałbym, aby jedno cierpiało przez drugie. Więc jeśli tego nie czujesz, to nie dawaj mu fałszywej nadziei.

\- Nie… Ja nie… - zaczęła się jąkać Ann. – Wcale tak nie jest. – Ponownie się zarumieniła. – Wiem jaki jest Ryuji i jakim ty możesz go widzieć, ale gdy jesteśmy sami on jest całkiem inny. Jest miły i kochany – mówiła, pogrążając się w swoich rozmyślaniach.

Mimo całej jego porywczości, Ann doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że Ryuji jest słodki i romantyczny. Był świetnym chłopakiem i oddanym przyjacielem, choć nie wszyscy potrafili to dostrzec. Ale co się dziwić. Nie wszyscy znali go tak dobrze, jak Ann.

* * *

Yusuke patrzył Ryujiemu prosto w oczy. Jego twarz znajdowała się ledwie parę centymetrów od twarzy chłopaka. A i tak za daleko. Otaczała ich głęboka cisza, przerywana czasami tylko szumem przejeżdżającego auta, za oknem.

\- Rozmawiałeś z nim? – zapytał Ryuji.

\- Z Akirą? – upewnił się. – Tak, rozmawiałem.

\- I co?

\- Zapewniłem go o naszej bezkonfliktowej relacji – odparł beznamiętnym tonem.

\- Uwierzył?

\- Prawdopodobnie nie, ale nie zadawał więcej pytań – uspokoił go.

\- I dobrze. Nie rozumiem, o co im chodzi. – Chłopak wtulił głowę, głębiej w poduszkę. – Przecież nic się między nami nie zmieniło. Wszystko jest tak, jak było.

\- Owszem – przytaknął Yusuke.

Choć był innego zdania, wolał się zgodzić z przyjacielem. Wiedział, że kłótnie z nim są bezcelowe i tylko pogorszą całą sytuację.

Przez chwilę panowała między nimi cisza, po której Kitagawa przemówił.

\- Słyszałem, że odbyłeś spotkanie z Ann.

Choć jego głos był beznamiętny, a pytanie zadane jakby od niechcenia, blondyn był pewien, że usłyszał wyrzut w jego głosie. Nie podobało mu się to.

\- Tak spotkaliśmy się. Chciałem z nią pogadać. Powspominać stare czasy. No wiesz, jak to z przyjaciółką – odpowiedział spokojnie.

Yusuke skinął głową, na tyle na ile mógł, gdyż fakt, że znajdował się w pozycji leżącej, ograniczał mu ruchy.

\- Pasujecie do siebie – zaczął z lekkim uśmiechem. – Ann jest doprawdy niezwykłą kobieta. Miła, ładna, odważna. Możesz poruszyć z nią wiele ciekawych tematów… i z nią przynajmniej możesz pokazywać się publicznie – dodał pod nosem.

\- Co? – zagotował się Ryuji, podnosząc się na łokciach, pod wpływem emocji. – Czy ty zamierzasz mi coś zarzucać?

Yusuke już miał się zacząć bronić przed oskarżeniami chłopaka, jednak ten nie dał mu dojść do słowa.

\- Posłuchaj, jak coś ci się nie podoba, to zjeżdżaj! Myślisz, że jesteś dla mnie niezbędny? Nie, jesteś tak samo bezużyteczny, jak Mona. Mogę spokojnie żyć ze świadomością, że przestaniesz, co jakiś czas, zużywać tlen z mojego pokoju. Wal się.

Po tych ostrych słowach, chłopak odwrócił się na drugi bok, naciągając na siebie kołdrę, co spowodowało, że Yusuke został praktycznie bez okrycia.

Niebieskowłosy chwilę leżał nieruchomo, oswajając się ze słowami przyjaciela. Był przyzwyczajony do tego, że Ryuji traktował go oschle. W końcu w przeciwnym przypadku Akira nie miałby powodu do zmartwień.

\- Mam się ubrać? – zapytał w końcu Yusuke.

Przez chwile leżeli w ciszy, w trakcie której Kitagawa doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, iż może usłyszeć odpowiedź twierdzącą.

\- Nie – odparł w końcu Ryuji. – Ale… po prostu się zamknij.

Yusuke posłusznie zamilkł, po czym przysunął się do chłopaka, aby ogrzać się ciepłem jego ciała.

Mimo całego swojemu oddania przyjaciołom, Yusuke doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że Ryuji jest czasami dosyć brutalnym i zagubionym człowiekiem. Wiedział, że nie potrafi sobie radzić z emocjami, choć nie wszyscy to wiedzieli. Ale co się dziwić? Nikt nie znał go tak dobrze, jak Yusuke.


End file.
